Slaying in the Black
by J. Maria
Summary: 20 fanmix ficlets & drabbles done in the Buffy, Firefly, and Serenity 'verses. Various pairings, ratings, and lengths. Spoilers for everything.
1. Crazy for You

Title: Crazy For You  
author: jmaria  
Series: Buffy/Firefly Fanmix  
joss100: 014. The Past  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: Both shows, not the BDM  
Words: 171  
Summary: _You're so close but still a world away_ - River ponders Spike and what he's lacking.  
A/N: This drabble was written in about ten minutes as I was trying to fall asleep. Also, this is part 1 of twenty drabbles/ficlets done for no real reason (although, I managed to use this part for one of my 100 Spiver drabbles for joss100). The song is _Crazy For You_ by Madonna off of the _13 Going On 30_ soundtrack.

_**Crazy For You**_

"_You're so close but still a world away."_

River glanced over at the echoes imprinted on her mind as they stood before her. A man with golden hair was reaching for a blonde haired woman. Their hands entwined in a fiery final embrace, but they were miles away from each other. Tears shone in the woman's eyes, but his were clear and knowing.

He'd always fallen hard and fast, and in her own way, so had she. She hadn't been his first, nor would she be his last. But she'd been the one who'd meant the most to him, above all else. River blinked as he stiffened, turned, and faced her.

Spike stared at the girl when he'd felt her eyes fall heavily on him. For half a second, the gleam in her eyes reminded him do much of Dru. And then she smiled at him, and if his heart could of skipped a beat, it would have. River simply slipped around her brother and the mercenary and up the stairs.

That smile had been all of the Slayer's.


	2. Shiftsticks and Safetybelts

Title: Stickshifts and Safetybelts  
author: jmaria  
Series: Buffy/Firefly Fanmix  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: Both shows, not the BDM  
Words: 457  
Summary: _I need you to be here with me, not way over in a bucketseat_ - Dawn and River spy on Zoe and Wash.  
A/N: It is such a Z/W song.

_**Stickshifts and Safetybelts**_

"_I need you to be here with me, not way over in a bucketseat."_

Dawn Summers had been on _Serenity_ for a while now, and she still got fascinated by the way he handled the boat. It was insane and calm and - eerily reminded her of a fifties movie. Of course, the fifties were about 500 plus years in the past. His outfits always made her laugh, _he _always made her laugh, and Zoe - well, she was something else.

Sure, Mal and Inara often made her feel like they were the 'parents' of the ship - Inara counseled her 'children' and Mal looked out for them all. Book was like the wise old grandpa. Jayne, Kaylee, and Simon were the kids - in a weird way. So by definition River and Dawn were kinda like the babies of the little family. Only ones who didn't fit in quite perfectly into the 'little family' were Wash and Zoe.

"They're the favored Aunt and Uncle, who the children wish were desperately their parents," River hissed, poking her head over Dawn's as they spied on the blissfully happy couple.

"One's who have perfectly fine hearing, little ones," Zoe chuckled, glancing back at them.

"If you two promise not to fiddle with the controls we'll let you rub soup in our hair," Wash grinned, squeezing Zoe's hand.

"Ew to the whole soup-in-hair thing. I eat soup, I don't play with it," Dawn said haughtily, her hand going to her hair protective.

"I'm insulted," River sniffed, mimicking the other girl's actions.

"Firefly class ships don't have enough seating on the bridge. You guys seriously need to install those bench seats instead of bucket seats," Dawn complained a few minutes later as she and River squirmed to fit into the same seat.

"What in the sphincter a hell is going on in my gorram bridge?" Mal yelled, catching sight of River and Dawn tickling each other to get more room on the seat. "I don't need to be seein' that!"

"Just be grateful that Jayne didn't see it, sir," Zoe replied.

"See what?"

All hell broke loose between the girls, Mal, and Jayne bickering, that Wash heard himself yelling - almost in a familiar way at the crew.

"Everyone not talking about sex can stay, everyone else leave now!'

Mal frowned, but shoved Jayne out the door. The girls pouted but followed them out, probably going to seek out Inara or Kaylee. Zoe started to go, but he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"You can stay," Wash grinned.

"But dear, I was talking about sex too."

"Yes, but it's you so all's forgiven," Wash said, flipping on the autopilot switch. "I need you to be here with me."

They didn't hear the two sighs of romantic teenagers peeking at the door. At least, not this time.


	3. It Gets Better

Title: It Gets Better  
author: jmaria  
Series: Slaying in the Black (Buffy/Firefly Fanmix)  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: The BDM. Big spoilers and post Chosen  
Words: 887  
Summary: _No one understands what you're going through _- Buffy talks to a grieving crewmate.  
A/N: Because I have never seen them paired together.

_**It Gets Better**_

"_No one understands what you're going through."_

Buffy Summers had join the crew of _Serenity _a short while after the Miranda Incident. How she'd landed millions of miles away from Southern California and how she planned to get back rested on a small silver and amethyst pendent that was currently being guarding in some Core museum that the crew of _Serenity_ had no interest in trying to fence. After dealing with that Badger creep, she'd had no choice but to try and make a living until she could find some way to get to the Earth artifact. Which was why she was shipping out with _Serenity_.

"Can you cook?" Mal Reynolds had asked.

"Um, not really well. I worked in a restaurant foe a few years though. But it wasn't _cooking_ per se. It was deep frying at best."

"Can you fly a ship or a shuttle?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, then what can you do?"

"Um, I was a councilor for a year, and I can paint, and I'm really strong. Also, public relations?" Buffy smiled brightly.

"A little thing like you's really strong?" Mal barked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Crew's full, 'cept for a pilot and a cook."

"Did I mention I can whittle? And do bandages?"

"Crew's full, miss. Now I'm gonna ask you to step off my gorram boat."

"Okay, then just - can I at least get passage to Botox- crap, that's not the name!" Buffy cried, wracking her brain for the name of the planet that the museum was on.

"Not headin' past Beaumonde."

"Belle somthing?"

"Ain't lookin' to take on any passengers right now miss."

"I beat the crap outta fellow named Badger, if that helps?"

"Welcome aboard _Serenity_."

That had been six weeks ago. In the meantime, she and Mal had learned that she was to stay far away from the controls, that working in the Doublemeat Palace did not constitute as cooking, and that her public relation skills were somewhere between Jayne and River's types of PR. Mal had started bringing her on their jobs, mainly because his first mate, Zoe started staying aboard more often due to her medical condition. Buffy hadn't spoken to Zoe often, mainly because the woman kept to herself sticking mainly to the bridge, her bunk, and the dining area. Buffy'd just happened to find her on the bridge by accident. She'd been looking for Mal, and had just barged onto the bridge chattering away.

"Cap't, we've got a serious - Zoe," Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Captain's not up here, little one. Might wanna check Inara's shuttle for him this time a day," Zoe said quietly, her hand resting on a small plastic dinosaur. "What'd you need?"

"Everything a girl really wants - to go shopping. My wardrobe is seriously lacking and, well, he picks the planets we stop on."

"Getting sick of wearing River's clothes?" Zoe smiled.

"Yeah - seriously would it kill her to wear anything else besides dresses. I'm not a dressy kinda girl," Buffy sighed, sitting down in the co-pilots chair.

"I'd offer you some of my things, but they'd be a little too long on you."

"Kaylee offered me a couple of jumpsuits, but she got all weepy when she offered me the ones with the bear."

"Wash gave her the patch. She was wearing them when she got shot, and when Book held her hand," Zoe's voice was tight.

"The - the ones you lost because of Miranda?" Buffy asked gently. "Your husband and the Shepherd?"

"Yes."

Zoe's face had gone blank, her hands gripped the dinosaur even more tightly. Whenever Kaylee or River had brought up the past, both girls had gone silent. Inara, Simon, Mal, and Jayne never spoke about it.

"First person I ever lost was like a father to me. He died trying to save me," Buffy said quietly. "The second person was my first love, and because of my actions I had to kill him."

Zoe's head snapped up, focusing on her sharply.

"After that I ran away and tried to erase my whole past. Didn't work for too long. About three months. Then I lost my mom, to some stupid disease that I couldn't even try and fight. And just when I'd healed up enough to let someone in, he died too. For a noble cause. Didn't make it any easier to bear, didn't make me hurt any less."

"Hurts like a bitch," Zoe said softly.

"But it will get better. You've got your family to rely on to keep you going, to help you grieve and remember, and you've got that baby to care for," Buffy said smiling. "Some people don't get that. At least part of him will live on."

Zoe didn't say anything, simply sat back in the chair and stared out at the stars. Buffy thought for a second that she might have gone too Hallmark-y and overstepped her bounds. A single tear slipped down Zoe's face, and Buffy started to slip out of her seat.

"Did you know there's a whole planet where people juggle geese?" Zoe said smiling.

"Geese?"

"Goslings about the size of your palm. Wash told me about it once, during a fight about the Captain's wife."

"The captain's what?" Buffy cried, her eyes going wide.

Mal stepped back into the corridor. It was nice to hear Zoe laugh again.


	4. We Carry On

Title: We Carry On  
author: jmaria  
Series: Slaying in the Black (Buffy/Firefly Fanmix)  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: Um, the entire series (aired and unaired eps)  
Words: 351  
Summary: _Beyond the picket fences and the oil wells, the happy endings and the fairytales is the reality of shattered lives and broken dreams _- The soul knows the truth of the matter.

_**We Carry On**_

"_Beyond the picket fences and the oil wells,_

_the happy endings and the fairytales _

_is the reality of shattered lives and broken dreams."_

The young girl shivered on the floor of the cargo bay, her long curling hair draped over her bare back and shoulders. Her body was dotted with sweat, and more than three guns were aimed at her. One hand instinctively went to her throat, feeling for broken bones. The last thing she remembered was the vampire entrancing her, the shift of her body as she met a blissful end. It had been quick, and far more precise for a psychotic vampiress than she'd been expecting. But as her Watcher, Mr. Zabuto had pointed out that vampires were always quick to bring the end about.

Except that it seemed her end had been just the beginning.

Shepherd Book stared in shock at the very naked young woman moving gingerly on the floor. Inara dashed forward, wrapping her dressing robe around the shocked girl. Zoe, Mal, and Jayne all had their weapons drawn. Book's spine stiffened as he stared at the girl's face intently. Unlike when River had popped out of her cryogenic crate with fear and confusion on her face, this girl's face was awed, her movements calculated.

Her eyes met his, and Book stepped back in shock. Her face lit up with recognition.

"Asia?" he murmured. The girl must of heard him, because her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mr. Zabuto?" She said thickly, wrapping the robe around her tightly as Inara helped her to her feet.

"Mr. who?" Mal yelled, whipping around to face the shepherd.

"Who are you child?" Inara asked gently, glaring at Mal.

"I'm Kendra, the vampire slayer."

"And how do you know this man?"

"He's me watcher, Mr. Zabuto."

"Child, I've never met you before." Book lied. She certainly reminded him frighteningly of his long-dead fiancee, Asia. The similarities were frightening. "My name is Shepherd Derrial Book."

How'd you get on my gorram boat?" Mal demanded, glaring at Book.

"I died," Kendra responded, her eyes still locked on Book.

"You think you _died?_" Book shook his head, focusing again on the girl before them.

"I did not say tink, I _know _I died. Drusilla snapped me neck."


	5. Frank Sinatra

Title: Frank Sinatra  
author: jmaria  
Series: Slaying in the Black (Buffy/Firefly Fanmix)  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: the series-es  
Words: 164  
Summary: _He saves what others throw away, he says that he'll be rich one day _- He's kinda like Oscar the Grouch that way.

_**Frank Sinatra**_

"_He saves what others throw away,  
he says that he'll be rich one day."_

The crew of _Serenity_ stared at her as if she'd sprouted three heads. Only River laughed at her joke, and Dawn Summers was pretty sure that was only because River was a reader. Mal just glowered at her. Dawn chocked back the laughing, tried to cover it with fake coughs.

"Okay, so obviously _Sesame Street_ blinked out over the centuries," Dawn muttered.

"No, but the word grouch has," River giggled.

"We're gonna have a long talk in the near future on how not to insult his captainy-ness aren't we?" Dawn groaned, glancing over at Mal. "You people have no taste. Muppets are definitely of the cool."

"Yeah, well be that as it may, let's not go about callin' everyone's favorite captain a grouch," Mal glowered.

"Pushing the limits a little by saying 'favorite', aren't you?" Inara said coyly.

"Lil' Kaylee likes me well nuff," Mal retorted. "Zoe too, don't you Zoe?"

"Like you well enough, sir."

"Yup, dude's got definite grouch material," Dawn snickered.


	6. Edge of Me Seat

Title: Edge of Me Seat  
author: jmaria  
Series: Slaying in the Black (Buffy/Firefly Fanmix)  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: Pre-series  
Words: 271  
Summary: _If you wanna fight someone, you can come fight me _- Holding back when you really shouldn't.

_**Edge of Me Seat  
**"If you want to fight someone,  
you can come fight me."_

Faith shook her head, her eyes doing that pity-you look Buffy and her gang always seemed to like to pull on her in her younger years. The kid was screwed, but she could pull through. But it wasn't like Faith could reassure her of her survival. If anything, she'd screw the kid up even more.

"So this one's gonna be the one to change the world, G?" Faith asked the former watcher who hovered beside her. The British man merely cleared his throat. "'Cuz she don't look like much, D probably could have taken her down."

"Most likely, but she is not the chosen one, Faith," Giles smirked. "And she will have been trained by the Key."

Faith jerked her head back to the dark haired beauty who dressed in elegant silk dresses and misty veils. She grinned to herself, watched as the girl went through her extensive 'training'.

"She's gonna be a ho?" Faith snorted.  
"The correct term is companion, Faith."  
"Fancy name for a ho."

"Can you two stop distracting me?" Dawn snapped to herself, startling her young pupils.  
"House mistress?" Young Inara Serra asked calmly, while the other girl gaped openly at her.  
"You are meant to be as delicate as butterflies, not as noisy as a herd of cattle," Dawn covered. "The welcoming ceremony is as vital as the other duties of a Companion."  
"Of course," Inara said slowly.  
"Good cover, D,." Faith laughed once more, before her spirit left the room.

Inara glanced over her shoulder, her gaze lingering on the spot where the two spirits had been. She was sure she'd heard _something_ over there.


	7. If I Could Build My Whole World Around U

Title: If I Could Build My Whole World Around You  
author: jmaria  
Series: Slaying in the Black (Buffy/Firefly Fanmix)  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: post Firefly, pre Serenity.  
Words: 201  
Summary: _I'd put so much love where there is sorrow, I'd put joy where there's never been _- If we weren't so wrapped up in our own pain, we could have forever.  
A/N:

_**If I Could Build My Whole World Around You**_

"_I'd put so much love where there is sorrow, _

_I'd put joy where there's never been."_

Her fist clenched tightly in the worn fabric of his shirt. He'd been moping around again, and it was irritating her to no end. The tear of fabric hit her ears as she pulled him forward, her lips pressing tightly to his. Her body arched into his, and she felt his fingers dig into her hips. A not-so-subtle cough distracted them, and he recoiled with more force than she would have liked. Kaylee and River tried to keep the giggles to themselves, while he was far too busy scowling at them. Her lips felt bruised as she took a step back, letting him stomp away in anger. As soon as he rounded the corner, she turned to the two younger women. A smile crept along her lips.

"Captain Tight Pants is a damn good kisser," Buffy grinned. _Too bad he's head over heels for another girl. We could be happy, if only for just a little while. _"I better get back to work before he starts whipping us with wet noodles."

River watched her quietly, a tear trickling down her cheek. While Mal was shutting down on them, Buffy was giving up hope, and River could see what could have been.


	8. May It Be

Title: May It Be  
author: jmaria  
Series: Slaying in the Black (Buffy/Firefly Fanmix)  
Disclaimer: Joss is God, I am not.  
Spoilers: the series  
Words: 276  
Summary: _When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun _- Left only the pieces for me to repair.

_**May It Be**_

"_When the night is overcome,  
you may rise to find the sun."_

Zoe and Jayne pulled the last of the cargo into the hold. Their young client winced as the crate dropped heavily to the floor. Eyes narrowed as her hand slipped to her pocket. Zoe's finger slipped to her gun, eyeing the woman cautiously. The woman cocked an eyebrow as she pulled a compact out. Zoe nodded to Jayne as she made her way to the galley.

Mal watched from the shadows as the woman clapped the compact shut, and made her way hurriedly over to the crate. Mal had seen a crate like that before, and it had brought him nothin' but trouble. The woman sighed heavily as she rose. Light brown hair swept up and curled around the shape of her face, wrist length white gloves, dainty hat - it all added up to one thing : money. Simon nearly ran into Mal as he inspected their new passenger.

"So it's true?" Simon demanded.

"What's true, doc?"

"That she's got - that she's transporting something _alive_," Simon hissed.

"Not alive, not really."

Mal and Simon glanced over at River, who sat quietly on the catwalk, her hands resting on the bar as she swung her feet back and forth. The woman glanced up at them, her eyes narrowing as she focused on Mal.

"Captain Reynolds, is everything all right?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, Ms. Summers. Your cargo safely tucked away?"

"Yes, thank you, Captain," her eyes lingered on him for a moment before slipping over to River. Simon quickly made his way to hustle River from the room.

"Sleep well, Spike!" River called over her shoulder, making Mal frown and Ms. Summers gasp in shock.


End file.
